Contraseña
by Mochi Bleu
Summary: Más siempre pasa algo que esta fuera del alcance de nuestras manos, y esta era la contraseña. La bendita contraseña de su correo, la cual hasta este punto es desconocida por nuestros protagonistas. Maldito Soul.


_Soul Eater le pertenece a su creador y ya, así de simple. Btw, SNSD -Girls' Generation le pertenece a su respectiva agencia SMTOWN, yo sólo hago mención de ellas si ningún fin. _

_Aquí tienes pequeña Solei, tu regalo de cumpleaños, lo prometido es deuda -si me tardé mucho, no importa *-* tu sabes que ya no vivo para mí :") vivo para la escuela- feliz cumpleaños! ^^_

_A los demás, disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Contraseña~<strong>_

_Oneshot_

"_La palabra clave se define por el momento y la situación, no obstante siempre existe un factor notable que revela hasta el más mínimo detalle dejando todo secreto expuesto."_

En un cuarto oscuro brillaba la pantalla de una computadora, sonando con fuerza cada tecla que oprimía cierta persona, el sudor escurría por su frente y mordisqueaba ansioso la punta de su lengua, casi saboreando la victoria.

-Intentemos ahora con _"coolpianistallenodelocura"-_ pronunció en voz alta tecleando aún más rápido que antes, como si vida dependiera de ello. Otro hombre observaba atento a la respuesta de la máquina, sus ojos fijos en el aparato se negaban a parpadear hasta obtener el resultado mientras una rubia se mantenía expectante.

_Contraseña Incorrecta_

Su puño se incrustó con fuerza en el teclado ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cuántas contraseñas tiene el estúpido conejo de Soul? Ya llevaban más de 20 palabras intentado sin éxito alguno. Tanto Kid como Black Star golpearon el escritorio desquitando su enojo, ellos no se marcharían de ese maldito cuarto hasta obtener aquellos boletos.

* * *

><p><em>~¿Qué pasa aquí?~<em>

Soul había ganado unos boletos para el concierto de Girls' Generation, y pues hombre tenían que ir ¡Eran asientos en primera fila y un pase a camerinos!... pero el problema era la falta de disposición del albino para ir, quién se negaba rotundamente ha asistir a un concierto de "niñitas". Otro problema era el reclamo de los boletos, el cual solo se conseguían confirmando el mensaje ganador

Por ese motivo ultrajaron la morada de la guadaña para confirmar el correo, poco importaba como se pusiera Soul, al diablo con él por estos momentos.

Más siempre pasa algo que esta fuera del alcance de nuestras manos, y esta era la contraseña. La bendita contraseña de su correo, la cual hasta este punto es desconocida por nuestros protagonistas. Maldito Soul.

* * *

><p>-No sabes nada rayitas, déjaselo a un dios de verdad-gritó harto el mono azul, saltando encima de Kid quitándolo del asiento. Tronó sus dedos, relajó su mente pensando en una posible contraseña hasta que por fin sus dedos se movieron formando la palabra <em>"adoroablackstar"<em>

_Contraseña incorrecta_

-¡Nooooo! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres Soul? ¡No me tomaste en cuenta para tu contraseña! –sollozó con fuerza Black Star al verse negado en el password* de su fiel vasallo.

Tanto Kid como Maka omitieron a Black Star y siguieron intentando.

-Inténtalo ahora tu Maka, por favor- pidió amablemente el pelinegro, tal vez ella sabría mas cosas de Soul que los ayudará a conseguir la dichosa palabra.

-¿Por qué no intentas con "Blair"?-sugirió la rubia, animando al par de hombres quienes se miraron sorprendidos de no haberlo pensando antes. ¡Por supuesto, Soul tenía una fijación con la gatita, tal vez ella era la respuesta!

_Contraseña Incorrecta_

Ahora los tres gritaban asustados pensado en que clase de hombre era el albino, ¡No había puesto nada varonil en sus contraseñas, tampoco cumpleaños ni palabras favoritas usadas por él! ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía Soul, el creador perfecto de contraseñas a prueba de mentes inferiores como la de sus amigos?

Y en todo ese griterío, en una mente surgió una idea. De acuerdo habían intentando con varias cosas relacionadas a Soul, no obstante ¿porqué no intentar con algo que moviera su mundo? ¿Algo con mucho poder en su mente y corazón? La mirada dorada de Kid se dirigió rápidamente a su amiga rubia quién lloriqueaba con Black Star por el alma corrompida y sucia de su arma.

-¡MAKA! ¡Maka! Es Maka, Maka Maka~-saltó Kid por todo el cuarto emocionado, ignorando las miradas de confusión de sus amigos.

-Ok Kid, ya entendimos que sabes el nombre de la pecho-plano- si el mono azul sintió el aura asesina que surgió de su amiga, la omitió por completo- ¿Nos vamos entonces? Me duele la cabeza.

En esos momentos Kid empujó a Black Star del equipo, escribió algo en el teclado y todos vieron otra vez la pantalla.

_Bienvenido Soul Eater, tienes 425 mensajes sin leer_

¡Hallelujah! El trío cantaba y bailaba de felicidad, ¡Irían al concierto! ¡AL CONCIERTO!

-Oye rayitas, ¿Cuál era la contraseña?-preguntó Black Star un tanto intrigado.

-Elemental mi querido Black Star, nuestro amigo tiene –al parecer- un crush INTENSO con cierta persona que no podemos nombrar en este momento- contestó tranquilo, mientras señalaba discretamente a la rubia que saltaba de felicidad sin notar la mirada de sus amigos, quienes sonrieron al ver al amor de su amigo tan contenta.

Aunque se reprocharon mentalmente al no verlo pensado antes, ¡Qué idiotas podrían llegar a ser! Aún más con la respuesta enfrente de ellos todo el tiempo.

"soulmaka" Esa era la contraseña.

Trágate esa, Soul.

* * *

><p><em>Si, a este trío le gusta SNSD :")! <em>_Password= Contraseña, y no se qué mas poner._

_Gracias por leer_


End file.
